Never a Truer Word Spoken
by DragoniteRider
Summary: When a group of Pokemorph fanfic writers finds a hot spring, everything seems fine.  But what will happen when their lives start to reflect one of their stories?  Rated T for violence and some blood in later chapters.
1. The Cavern

**I … am … finally … back!**

**Hey, everyone! This is DragonRider bringing you some Fanfics once again!**

**How long has it been anyway? *Checks date* 5 months! O_O**

**Sorry, I've been kind of busy with some courses.**

**So here is the first chapter for a new story I'm writing named "Never a truer word spoken"!**

**Chapter 1: The Cavern**

I was on my computer, banging out the last words to the Pokémon fanfiction I had been writing. Just as I finished typing out the final word, the phone rang. I twas my friend, Kaylee. I picked up and said, "Hey, Kaylee! How are you doing?"

"Chase! I just found this awesome hot spring on a local island! I'm inviting everyone in the gang to come along! You want to come?" She said, obviously excited

"Sure, why not. I just finished the last chapter of my Fanfic, so I've got nothing else to do."

"Great! Meet me at the diner. And don't forget to bring a bathing suit!" And she hung up. I grabbed my bathing suit, changed, ran downstairs. I yelled to my mom, "Going out with my friends, mom!"

My mom looked up from her computer and responded, "Sure, sweetie. Just be back by 5:00."

"K, Mom! Bye" I said, slamming the door behind me. Once I got to the diner, I saw my friends hanging around. I recognized Kaylee immediately, mainly because of the Pokemon Trainer cap she always wore. Today, something seemed different about her, but I brushed it of as a product of my staying up late writing my story. Kaylee saw me and called me over. "Hey, Chase! Glad you could make it!"

"Hey, everyone. You guys ready to go?" I asked.

Kaylee responded, 'Yeah, let's go!" She then started rushing ahead of us, going faster as I had ever seen her go in her life.

Jake, our group's analyst, walked up to me and said, "She's going pretty fast."

"Yeah, she's going faster than Gary. But she's never been much of an athlete. So how did she get that amount of speed?"

Jake replied, "I don't know but it has something to do with the hot spring. Let's not bring it up until we're there."

"Understood. Let's try to keep our eyes out for anything out of the ordinary." In a few minutes, we has arrived at the end of the shore.

Kaylee shouted, "Last one to the island is a rotten Pokémon egg!" She ran into the water and started swimming perfect strokes. Once we all climbed onto the island after the swim, Kaylee led us through a forest path to the hot spring. What we saw was amazing. A waterfall rushed down the rocky slope, feeding into a natural jacuzzi. Kaylee said, "Alright, let's get in!"

"_Why not_?" I thought. "_After all, that is the reason we came here in the first place._" "CANNONBALL!" Next thing I see is a massive wave of water rushing towards me. Seconds later, I'm drenched from head to toe. Everyone tried to stifle the giggles that came out because of my expression. "Could you have at least waited until I took off my clothes!" With that comment, everyone burst out laughing. After a few minutes of laughing, we all got into the hot spring. The water felt amazingly refreshing. Kaylee asked, "You know, we've all been doing Pokémorph stories for a while. But you know, would we actually want to be Pokémorphs?"

All of us stared at Kaylee, and burst out laughing. "W-What? What's so funny?"

With tears coming out my eyes, I said, "You've known us for 3 years, but you actually have to ask us that? Of course we would!"

"Glad that was answered." Kaylee said. "But which Pokémorph would you want to become?"

"I would be Oliver, obviously" Jake said. Oliver was Jake's Arcticuno Pokémorph. Out of our group's list of Pokémorphs, he was also the oldest, being 23 years old.

"Everyone knows mine!" Ricky exclaimed proudly. Ricky's favorite was an Garchomp Pokémorph.

"I'm not sure." Erica and Emile said at the same time. Erica and Emile were twins who always ended up speaking at the same time or finishing each other's sentences. "Ugh, not again!" Erica said. "We can't even stop..." she continued.

"… for one minute!" Emile finished. After finishing each other's sentences, both of them proceeded to facepalm at the same time.

"Moving on… What about you two?" Kaylee asked.

"Two? I'm the only one," I said, confused. I turned around and saw my younger brother grinning right in my face. "… here."

"Hey, Tyler!" Ricky shouted over to Tyler.

"What are you doing here Tyler? This is a Pokémorph Writing Club Meeting. If you're to annoy me, leave."

"Nope, I'm here to show you something. He fished around in his backpack. "Found it!" He handed me a packet of pages stapled together. "Here you go!"

"What's this?" I asked.

"My submission into the club." He said, looking quite smug. "So I guess I'm in right"

"Really? Is that all you're going to need?" I said.

"What do you mean?"

"Your submission must get a unanimous vote from the club." I read it, looking for any large mistakes. To my surprise, there were none. I passed it onto Erica and Emile who then read it and passed it on again. Once the entire club had read the story, we started the vote. "Erica and Emile, what is your vote?" Both of them turned to each other, nodded, and gave him a thumbs-up. Each person was called in turn, all giving Tyler thumbs up. My vote was the last vote. I proclaimed, "I'm sorry, Tyler. I can't keep you in the non-Pokémorph community. Welcome to the club!"

Tyler jumped for joy, took his shirt off, and ran towards the hot spring. He jumped too far and was hurtling towards the waterfall! I closed my eyes as I braced for my brother's impact. But ... none came. I yelled to Tyler, "Are you okay?"

Tyler responded, "I'm fine, but there's a cavern back here! You have got to check this out!"

I got out of the hot-spring and ran as fast as I could. I jumped through the waterfall and was immediately awe-struck by the site of the cavern. Crystals of every color adorned every corner of the cavern, giving the cavern a rainbow-like radiance. What was the most amazing thing of all was the large back wall. It was filled with an ancient language that I couldn't understand. "Here lies the shrine of those Chosen who will become the bond between the humans and Pokémon. If you are one of the Chosen, touch the crystals in front of you. If they should come out, take them so that you may quickly escape any and all difficult situations." I turned around to see Kaylee and the rest of the group. Like me, everyone was staring at Kaylee. "What? Why are you all staring at me?"

"You can understand what those glyphs say?" I asked.

"Why? You can't?" Kaylee said, sounding as confused as I was.

"Anyway, let's see if this works." I walked up to one of blue crystals and touched it. It immediately cracked off. I picked it up, and saw that the others were doing the same. "I got mine!" Tyler exclaimed, holding up a black crystal. "I got mine too!" Ricky proundly held out a purple crystal. Soon after, everyone had gotten their crystals. I looked at my watch. "Tyler, we've got to get home! It's almost 5:00!"

"Let's get going!" Tyler yelled, running out of the cavern.

"Wait, Chase." Kaylee stopped me.

"What is it?" I responded.

"We should keep the cavern a secret."

"Understood. Don't worry, I won't tell." I responded.

"Come on, Chase!" Tyler yelled.

"Ok!" I yelled back. "See you tommorrow!" I shouted as I ran towards the waterfall.

We ran back to the house and blew open the front door. Mom said, "You two made it just in time for dinner."

We sat down at the table, and Mom asked, 'So what happened today?"

Tyler and I exchanged a glance and said, "Nothing special."

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


	2. Changes

**The 2****nd**** Chapter is now here!**

**Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I don't Pokémon. Sure wish I did though. :(**

**Anyway, on with the story.**

**Chapter 2: Changes**

**Later that night**

I sat up in my bed, contemplating the meaning of the glyph's on the cavern. '_Here lies the shrine of those Chosen who will become the bond between the humans and Pokémon. What does that mean? Who or what are the chosen?_' "Guess I shouldn't lose too much sleep over it. It's probably nothing." I said to myself.

"Light out, you two! Time to go to bed" Mom called.

"Alright, Mom!" I turned off my light, laid down in my bed, and let sleep take me. Soon after me falling sleep, I found myself in the ocean. Next to me was my favorite Pokémorph, Zephyr. I had worked the hardest on him, revising and perfecting his personality. However, something seemed … odd. "Zephyr?" I asked,

"Yes? What is it?" He responded.

"How are you talking to me? I can't even understand the Pokémon language, much less speak it myself."

"Ah, so you noticed. You are become more and more aware of the changes occurring." He chuckled. "You always were an observant one."

"What 'changes' ?"

Zephyr answered. "All in due time, my friend. All in due time."

"You don't like to say anything up front, do you?" I sighed.

"You shouldn't blame me. After all, you're the one who gave me that trait."

"Good point. You know I've always wanted to know, what it's like to be half-Lugia?" I asked.

He thought for a second, then answered, "What's it like to be human?" I gave a look saying 'You know that's not what I meant.' "I know, I know. Sorry, I couldn't help myself!" He thought for a minute and said, "Personally, you need to try flying. It's the best feeling in the world. Of course, you'll be getting to know that feeling very well soon."

"What do you mean, Zephyr?" I watches as a bright light began to envelop Zephyr. "Zephyr. Zephyr, answer me! ZEPHYR!" I yelled as Zephyr began to become a orb of light All of a sudden, the sphere flew into me. I felt the change that I had written about so many times begin to ravange my body. Right when the changes subsided, I felt myself being shaken about like a ragdoll. I opened my eyes seeing my mom staring into my face. "Are you all right, sweetie? You were yelling in your sleep."

"Yeah, it was just a bad dream." I got out of bed to open my blinds, but I tripped over something and fell flat on my face. My mother gasped and said, "How could this be?" I looked around trying to find the thing that had tripped me. I looked down and saw a white tail with six blue plates sticking out of it. I immediately recognized it as a Lugia tail. I asked my mom, "How did this get here?"

"Oh, sweetie!" She came over and hugged me, tears rolling down her face.

"Why are you crying, mom?" I asked.

Still sobbing, she said, "Honey, that tail, it's yours!" With that sentence, she burst into tears.

Shock filled my entire body. I tried to convince myself that this was all a practical joke. But with my mother crying this intensely, and with my tail sitting right in front of me, I had no choice but to except the truth. I was a Lugia-Pokémorph.

Quickly, I grabbed my crystal and focused all my energy into it. A few seconds later, I found myself in the cavern. "C-Chase?" I searched around the cavern until I saw a Charizard and a Garchomp Pokémorph sitting in the corner.

"Ricky? Is that you?" I said, surprised at the deepness of my voice.

"Yeah, it is." Ricky was now half-Garchomp. His body didn't change too dramatically. The main change to his body was the two scythe-like blades on each of his arms. Gary had changed much more dramatically. His hands were now large claws, and his skin had become scaly and draconic. He had two wings, each having a span of three feet.

"So how did you two fare with your transformations?" I asked.

"I was asleep, so I didn't feel a thing. I looked different when I first woke up. I had wings just as big as Gary's. I didn't want to draw too much attention, so I retracted my wings and increased my ground speed. I was able to get here in a few minutes."

"My transformation happened when I was writing my Fanfiction. I was able to get every detail out while I transformed." Gary stretched his wing. "It was kind of unpleasant, but it didn't hurt much. What happened with you?"

"I woke up transformed and … I accidentally tripped over my tail." I said, a little embarrassed. The two burst into laughter. "It's not that funny!" I exclaimed, causing them to laugh even harder. Annoyed, I built up some water in my mouth and blasted at Gary. It hit him, sending him flying across the cavern. "I'll do it again if you keep on laughing."

Ricky said, "So anyway, where are your wings? They should have come out by now." I heard a rip in the back of my shirt. '_Perfect timing_' I thought. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Gary about to fire a Flamethrower at me. I waited until he released the attack, then I jumped in the air. I flapped my wings vigorously, trying to get off the ground. Try as I might, I could only barely get off the ground. The fire was getting closer and closer with each failed attempt. The fire was about to reach me when a black barrier blocked the fire from hitting me. Quickly, I moved out of the way.

"You can take down the barrier now, sis." A voice behind me said. I looked behind me and saw two other Pokémorphs. The first one was human from waist up, but he had the body of a Jolteon from the waist down. The second one had black fur with three golden rings around her wrists.

"W-Who are you?" I heard the Umbreon Pokémorph stutter. Thinking about it, I probably seemed quite intimidating like this.

"You can't recognize me?" I said, chuckling.

"Judging from that chuckle and the markings on your wings, I'd say that your form is based off Zephyr the Lugia Pokémorph." A half-Arcticuno stepped out of the darkness and continued, "Well, am I right?"

"Good to see you haven't changed even after become half Pokémon, Jake." I said, my character's signature half-smile appearing on my face. I turned to face the two Eeveelution Pokémorphs, and asked them, "Now do you know who I am?"

Emile and Erica said, "Hey, Chase! Nice to see you!"

"Looks like the gang's all here." I said.

"We have to get going!" A voice came out of nowhere. I swiveled around, turning to locate the origin of the noise. "Aw, can the big bad Lugia not find me?" '_Dang it! Where is that sound coming from?_' A voice rang through my head. [You can find aura, by the way.]

'_Zephyr, that information would have been useful before I made myself look like a total idiot._'

[Once you find the being, you need to get to your house without disturbing the neighborhood.]

'And how am I supposed to do that?'

[Teleportation.]

'_Should have guessed._' I closed my eyes, and focused my energy on the aura's in the room. I saw the room bathed in a blue light. There was 7 aura's in the room, including my eyes. '_Found it_' I opened my eyes and reached up above my head. I felt something solid and grabbed it firmly. It immediately became visible. "Hey, let me go!" Tyler yelled, while trying to squirm out of my grasp. I set him on the ground. "Man, you have a strong grip." Tyler said, rubbing his neck. "Anyway, we have to get going to our house."

"Leave that to me." I said, pulling my crystal into my hand with telekinesis. I focused extremely hard on our destination and expanded my energy into a physical manifestation. "C'mon, I can't hold this forever!" I shouted. One by one, they each went through the portal. When I was the only one in the cavern, I took one last look at the cavern, and teleported myself to the house.

I stepped into our house where the other seven of the group were sitting, or in Emile's case, standing.

My mom was the first one to talk, "We're sorry to have kept a secret from you."

I asked, "Kept what a secret?" A expression of shock covered my face. "That … That can't be possible. Are you telling us that …?"

"Yes, the hot springs had nothing to do with you transforming, nor did the crystals. All of you are Pokémorphs because of your genetic code. You eight are originally from the Pokémon world."

**END OF CHAPTER 2**


	3. Explanation

**This is a flashback chapter. Just saying.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon**

**I know you've probably seen it a dozen times, but Reviews = Updates**

**Chapter 3: Explanation**

"I'll start at the beginning." My mom started. "You eight all used to live in the Pokémon world. However, some … event's required us to get you to the human world."

**10 years in the past**

**Chase's Mom POV**

My phone rang as I walked through the hallways of the local hospital. I answered, "Cedric, this better be important!"

"Clarise, we did it! We got the portal functional!" My husband exclaimed excitedly.

"Cedric, that's great, but I need all the parents at the hospital, ASAP!" I shouted into the receiver.

"Why, what happened? Is something wrong?"

"It's the kids! They're all in critical condition!" I said, starting to cry.

"What? Hold on, I'll be right there!" About 10 minutes later, all 14 of the parents were gathered in the hallway outside the emergency room. Many of them were crying, wondering how this could have happened.

The head doctor at the hospital came out. I immediately asked, "Are they going to be alright?"

He responded, "Unfortunately, the amount of the poison, combined with their age has made it so recovery using normal methods is impossible."

"So they're all going to die?" My husband asked, sounding like all the happiness had been sucked out of him.

"I said that normal methods won't allow them to recover successfully. Using unorthodox methods, we may be able to save them." We all sighed a breath of relief.

"Wait, what kind of methods?" Alisha asked.

"We will have to combine their genetic code with those of Pokémon."

"They'll have to become half-Pokémon?" Alisha exclaimed

"That's the only way they can be saved. Will you proceed?"

Each one us turned to each other and nodded. I said, "We will proceed with the methods."

"Do any of you have any preferences on what Pokémon's DNA you would like them to combined?"

"We do." I said. Hours passed while we waited, talking about how we would break the news to our kids if they survived. Finally, the head doctor came out once again. I asked, "How did it go?" All of us were watching him intently, waiting for the results of the operation

"All eight of them survived the transplant. They'll all recover just fine. However, I would suggest getting them to the other world you recently discovered. They will not be safe in this world."

The fathers stood up and started running towards the parking lot. "We'll take care of getting the portal functional! Get the children and meet us at the lab!" Cedric yelled to me.

"Before you go, I would to let you know that in roughly 10 years from now, all eight of them will transform into their half-Pokémon forms." The doctor informed me.

15 minutes later, we stood in front of the portal that would take us to the human dimension. We all exchanged looks and stepped through the portal, sealing the only connection between Pokémon and human world off for all eternity.

**END OF CHAPTER 3**


	4. Inner Self

**Here is the final chapter of the prologue! I didn't plan on these first four chapters being a prologue, but with an idea this good, I couldn't just end the story right there!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the 493 Pokémon. If I did, I would turn myself into someone like Zephyr. Because me owning Pokémon is a fantasy, just like becoming a Pokémorph is a fantasy. **

**Chapter 4: Inner Self**

"So to sum the entire story up, we inhaled poison and had to saved by becoming Pokémorphs." Jake said.

"Pokémorphs? What are Pokémorphs?" Jake's mom asked.

"They're the name given to half-Pokémon, half-human beings by the Pokémon Fanfiction community. All eight of us write stories about Pokémorphs, incidentally."

"So, are you mad at us for not telling you about being half-Pokémon?"

"After getting over the initial shock of waking up to find that you have a Lugia's tail and wings, it actually feels nice being like this. But we understand that it would be hard to tell your child that they are half-Pokémon." I said, feeling sympathetic for their situation. The parents sighed a breath of relief.

Suddenly, we heard a knock at the door. "Someone comes to the door now of all times?"

"How are we supposed to hide?" Gary said, obviously worried.

"It probably won't come to that. Hopefully, I can get them to leave before they see anything." My mom walked over to the door and answered. "Hello, who is this?"

The person at the door asked, "Is this the Maxwell residence?"

"I'm sorry, but the Maxwell are on th - Wahh!" I heard my mom scream, and instinctively spread my wings, getting ready for a fight. A few seconds later, the door was kicked open and a heavily-armored figure walked through the door. In his grasp was my mom, a dart gun pointed at her temple. "Mom!" I yelled, ready to beat this creep to a pulp.

"Silence!" The man shouted. "If any of you six try anything funny, I will inject this serum into her blood-stream."

I thought to myself, '_Seven? There are seven of us Pokémorphs here. Unless … Tyler turned invisible when Mom went to answer the door!'_ I looked around the room. My suspicion was proven true when I couldn't see

'_You know what to do, Zephyr._'

[I know, I know. I'll get to it.]

One of the men in the back said, "Sir, we're picking up psychic activity coming from the Lugia."

"I thought I told you not to try anything funny. Now your mom's going to get it!" His finger pulled on the trigger. I closed my eyes and waited to hear my mom's screams of pain as a Pokémon's DNA ravaged her body. A minute passed and everything was completely silent. I slowly opened my eyes and saw the dart gun being wrenched away from the man's hand by a small, portal-like object. Taking the opportunity, I teleported into the sky. I was mile in the air, feeling the freedom of being in the sky.

My wings beat slowly, allowing me to keep at a steady level. I let the flying part of the fight to my instincts and focused my energy on defeating the ones who had dared to attack my mother. Almost instantly, a sphere of wind had begun to develop in my hand. I could feel the waves of energy emanating from my body as I tried to contain the savage wind in my palm. I folded my wings and let myself fly toward our house. I heard one of the grunts shout to his partners. They pulled out guns and started firing, filling the sky with bullets. I let my mind be completely calm and tranquil, giving my control to my inner self. I dodged every bullet effortlessly, despite my large size. When I was about to touch ground, I had control of my body returned. I landed hard, the impact causing the concrete to crack under my feet. I released the wind in my hand, allowing it to buffet everything in the area. To my surprise, the wind started pulling all the soldiers toward it, creating a field of wind surrounding my hand. Once all six men were in the field, including the man in charge, I aimed the field into the sky and released it. Almost instantaneously, the men were shot into the air. Satisfied with my handiwork, I folded my wings and walked into the house. Inside, I saw a large portal transporting everyone to another location.

I was about to ask about the portal when I heard a familiar voice behind me "Good thing I stopped by. Otherwise you would all be in chains being led to Team Galactic's base in Veilstone." The voice came from a pink-scaled dragon behind me. She had a pair of metal wings and two pearls connecting the wings to her body.

"Thanks for the assist. I couldn't have had the time to make that attack work without the diversion." I said.

"You weren't too bad yourself. Looks like you awakened just at the right time."

"Awakened? What's that?" I asked curiously.

"Well, when legendaries grow up they -" She said, getting interrupted in the middle of her sentence.

"C'mon, we have to leave before the police come!" Gary reminded us as he stepped through the rip in space.

"He's right, we really should be going. I can already hear the police sirens in the distance. " She said with a worried tone to her voice.

"It's ok. You can explain in to me once we're in a safe location." I assured her, walking towards the portal. "Shall we go?" I asked, reaching out my hand.

She smiled and took my hand. "We shall." We stepped through the portal, leaving the human world and our complete humanity behind. June 27th. The day our lives as Pokémorphs started.

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

**END OF PROLOUGE**


	5. Chapter 5

**BEGINNING OF PART 1**

**Chapter 5: A New Life**

Stepping out of the portal, I felt the crunch of sand under my feet. We had been transported to something out of a beach resort commercial. "This is awesome!" I heard Gary yell behind me. I turned around and saw a giant mansion sitting on the beach. Each side of the mansion had a different color on the walls. "Whose house is that? It looks amazing!" I asked, directed at no one in particular.

"It's yours. You need a place to stay, don't you?" I heard a calm voice, sounding much like mine, coming from my side.

"Lord Lugia!" I said, awed at the aura pulsing from the Legendary Pokémon beside me. Not someone to forget my manners, I got down on one knee and formally said, "I am honored to be in your presence."

"There's no need for formalities. After all, we do share a common DNA." Lugia said.

I stood up and said, "That's true. Still, it is important to show respect to one's more powerful than you, especially if that one is a Legendary."

"I can't say I disagree. Anyway, to fit 8 Pokémorphs, all with different types, along with also accommodating their 12 parents and also have the necessary ingredients for each of your unique diets, you will need a house of this size, if not bigger!" Lugia said.

"It does make sense now that I stop and think about it." I contemplated.

"How does it feel being half-Lugia?" Lugia asked.

I chuckled at the instance of the reversed situation and said, "There's really only one feeling I could use to describe being this powerful. Freedom. I feel like I can do anything I put my mind to, no matter how hard the task." I thought for a few seconds and asked, "What is the awakening, anyway? Kaylee mentioned it before, but we had to leave before she could tell me." I saw Lugia begin to spread her wings. "Where are you going?"

"A council meeting was just called. It's most likely about your arrival. Some of the other members are not going to be pleased that there are Pokémorphs in the Pokémon world again." Lugia informed me solemnly.

"If we have to leave, where will we go?" I asked, already getting concerned.

"I don't think it will come to that. You already have three votes in your favor on the council, so the chances of you being forced back to the human world are slim." She was about to leave when she remembered something. "Here, catch!" She threw a metal object in my direction. My tail snapped out and caught it in mid-air. I grabbed what seemed to be a keycard at one of those fancy hotels in the human world.

"What's this?" I said.

"The key to your room. It will give you the sole ability to unlock and lock your door instantly with one thought."

"Any reason for the high security?"

"You'll see when you get in your room. Let's just say there's some thing only you'll be able to truly enjoy." With that, she flew away, kicking up a cloud of dirt. I shrugged and walked over to group where Kaylee was giving a tour of the building.

"Looks like someone decided to finally show up." Gary said.

"Hey, I have a responsibility as a Legendary's Pokémorph. It's not all fun and games having this form." I looked over to my left and saw three men in black suits approaching us. I immediately got into a battle stance, my wings spreading to their full length. In the process, I accidentally smacked Gary in the snout, causing him to lose balance and fall over.

"Relax, they're not here to cause trouble." Kaylee said, walking over to the black men. They parted, allowing an old woman to pass through. "This is the Elder of the town we will staying in, San Alto. The town is the only area in the Johto region that readily accepts Pokémorphs of all kinds. At the moment, at least 25% of the population have some kind of hybrid DNA and the percentage is still growing."

"These are the ones that you've been mentioning? You were right about their aura. I can feel the energy and determination bursting from their bodies." She walked over to us,

"Aura? You can sense aura? I thought only select Pokémon like Lucario and Riolu are the only ones who can sense aura." Ricky asked.

"They are. However, Elder Resilia was born with the ability to sense aura. In fact, the only other person able to sense aura to the same extent is the world renowned Aura Master, Riley."

She walked to where I was and asked, "What's your name, son?"

"My name? Chase Weldon, I guess."

"No, not your human name. Human names show a desire to cling onto your old life. I'll ask you again. What is your name?"

I thought for a moment and said, "My name is Zephyr. It is an honor to make your acquaintance."

"Zephyr. A name personifying the wind. It certainly fits your form as well as your personality. It's a pleasure to meet you as well" In about 10 minutes, we all had our new names. Gary was now Kaizer and Ricky was Swiftblade, but he insisted on being called Aire. Emile had changed his name to Voltaer and Erica had become Kurayami.

As she was moving down the line asking Tyler and Jake for their names, I felt a rock bounce off of my armor-like skin. It didn't bother me much, but I was curious who would have the tenacity to throw a rock at a Pokémorph, especially a Legendary Pokémorph. I heard a something slam behind me. I turned around and saw nothing out of the ordinary. "So she targeted you, did she? That's odd. She never tried to upset any powerful Pokémorphs in the past."

"Who's this 'she' you keep talking about?" I interrupted.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I forgot that you just arrived today. Do you see that large blue house in the middle of the street? The owner's name is Syliva Mael. She lives there with her brother. The reason she shoots rocks at Pokémorphs is because she lost both her parents to one of Team Rocket's Pokémorphs attacking their family. The two were fine and suffered only minor injuries, but Syliva has an emotional scar that may never fade. She was forced to watch as one of the results of Team Rocket's inhumane training killed her parents without any remorse. Since that day, she loathes Pokémorphs from the bottom of her heart." Elder Resilia explained.

"That's so tragic. I wouldn't blame her for becoming anti-social after an event like that." With new-found determination, I started walking back to the mansion.

"Where are you going? I still have the rest of the city to show you."

"After the failed attack on our home, Cyrus will most likely attack this place next, as it is the most obvious at Pokémorph would escape to. When he does, I want to make sure I have a full understanding of all my abilities."

"I'll go with you." Kaizer offered. "After all, our small bout in the cavern got interrupted, right?

Once we were back at the mansion, we opened the double doors leading to the battle arena. One glance at the place and you could tell that the Legendaries wanted something luxurious for those who shared a common gene with them. The stadium was large enough to rival most Pokémon League stadiums. A large scoreboard adorned the back wall. In addition to the score board, there were glass viewing areas on every floor. I found the instructions and set everything up. With the timer set at 3 minutes, our goal was to do enough damage to empty our opponent's gauge. The automated voice gave us the cue to begin. "Ready, Set, FIGHT!"

Kaizer immediately took to the sky, already preparing an attack. I, however, stayed on the ground, preferring analyzing my surroundings. Before I could find any areas where I would have an advantage, Kaizer rushed at me with his body coated in flames. In between, he folded his wings and began to rotate. After a few seconds, he had turned his body into a flaming drill. I quickly sidestepped to avoid the attack, but after he missed, he kept the attack up and came at me once again.

After a few of these repetitions, it was obvious that unless I counter-attacked, I would only be wearing down myself and the clock. I waited until he missed another attack, then I began charging my own attacks. I tried to gather water in my mouth and at the same time create an Aeroblast in my palm. After the attempt failed, I instead focused on getting the water out. I gathered the water in my mouth and forced it out. Almost instantly, the entire battlefield was filled with bubble. Kaizer laughed and said, "Did you expect these little bubbles to be able stop me? If so, you're sorely mistaken!"

"They weren't for attacking, they were a distraction!" I revealed as I teleported behind him, and hit him point blank in the back with an Aeroblast. The attack had a much different effect than when I used it in our escape. When used at point blank range, the attack seem to directly attack Kaizer's nervous system. The scoreboard announced, "The winner of the bout is Zephyr! Congratulations!" I got up, amazed at how little energy I had expended winning the fight. I thought to myself, '_If this is my new life, I would give up being human to become a Pokémorph any day._'

Suddenly, the front doors burst open! Voltaer yelled to me, "Zephyr, Kaizer, get downtown quickly. It's Team Rocket and Team Galactic! They're both attacking the town!"

**END OF CHAPTER 5**

**You know what the most annoying thing with Pokémorph stories? It's easy to get the characters mixed up. So starting this chapter, you'll get a bio for one of the Pokémorphs each chapter.**

**BIO:**

**NAME: Zephyr aka Chase**

**SPECIES: Lugia Pokémorph**

**KNOWN ABILITIES: Flying**

**Understanding Pokémon Language**

**Speaking Pokémon Language **

**Breathing Underwater**

**KNOWN MOVES: Aeroblast**

**Water Pulse**

**Water Gun**

**Teleport**

**HEIGHT: 6'2"**

**CHANGES: His transformation has given him both a Lugia's tail and wings, as well as giving a large amount of mobility. His entire body is covered with a skin that can withstand the force of a bullet.**

**PERSONALITY: His personality fits his form. He tries to avoid conflict as much as he can, but when something precious to him is threatened, he becomes a force to reckoned with. He's calm and collected, and rarely loses his cool. For this reason, he is the voice of reason among the group.**


End file.
